Legacy Of The Uzumaki: The Beginning
by narukage
Summary: There was once a clan that had the greatest bloodline that ever existed. Their strength was endless. But history wiped them from existence. But on the night of the Kyuubi attack the last member of that clan awakens with the ability to surpass God.
1. The Beginning Of A Legend

**

* * *

A/N: Hello and welcome to my story. I hope you'll enjoy and also please review. Also if you notice any mistakes please respond. Thanks Steven Kodaly for your informative review.**

**If the angel and gods thing is confusing don't worry about it's just the story setting. So bear with me because the story really starts off in the second chapter. **

**Also this chapter will be longer than most of the future chapters not only because of laziness but also for story balance. Now, here's the story. Enjoy...**

**"Bold": Kyuubi talking, any other demon, deity, or author speaking**

_"Italicized": Thinking, flashback or the past_

Disclaimer: I don't not don't not own Naruto…maybe.

**Chapter 1: The Choice of a Lifetime**

The ability to make a choice is one of man's greatest, yet underestimated, powers. A choice could kill thousands or save thousands. A huge choice could have its effect immediately. But a small choice, that would usually disappear, could have an even greater effect in the future. A choice is something so small it could even escape a god's notice and alter the future into something so very different that it could change the fate of mankind. But how could a simple choice affect the future so much? What if a choice could destroy the very world we all live in? What stopped us from making choices that could wipe out the entire human race?

Hundreds of opportunities have introduced themselves but we've always believed we were lucky. But this is very far from the truth. Humans are still much too young to decide their fates by themselves. But we have more control than we think. While our fate is controlled that doesn't mean a person is never allowed to be something that they want to be. There are only limits placed onto their life. A man can choose to become an artist and even be a good one, but that doesn't mean that he'll be the best artist in the world. So who watches and helps us secretly? To put it simply spiritual entities protects and helps in their own way. They slowly guide humanity down the right path. These guardians who watch over us and influence our decisions do so to make sure we do not harm ourselves to the point of extinction.

There are three tiers of guardians. The lowest being the many servants who are the only ones allowed to go to the human world to carry out their orders, the second-highest being the rulers who control a certain element or a law of physics, and highest being the Master, who was the creator and the person who controlled mankind's destiny.

These or more commonly referred to as the angels, the lesser gods, and God himself. There are almost none who are not bound by the will of the guardians and the ones who are not are the ones that could change the world forever.

* * *

_You didn't have to be a genius to figure out Kohona was in some deep shit. The legions of ninja that were trying to battle a huge, at the very least, fifty-story nine-tailed fox were being swatted away like flies. And he atop his strongest summon, Gamabunta, was staring right at its red ferocious eyes. Strangely, he found himself surprised that he wasn't flinching in the slightest from appalling killing intent the fox was giving off. _

_Even the traitor Orochimaru would be sweating quite heavily were he in his position. And even more strange the fox was staring at the sleeping baby serenely. As if just being near the sleeping boy was calming. "Well, I hope so cause you're going to be together for a very long time.", he thought to himself as he started the hand seals. "I can only pray this works...", he muttered as he hit the last hand seal... _

* * *

High above Kohonagakure a huge gate is seen. Beyond the gates there is a gigantic castle that not even the richest man in existence could think of owning. Surrounding the castle are hundreds of villages, each one having varying degrees of wealth, happiness, and prosperity. Within the castle, many people were in a round, elegant chamber that seemed to glow with an unknown force. 

The chamber had two discerning features. The first was a giant clock tower that had no numbers imprinted into the clock and laid in the back of the room. The second that was in the middle, was a glowing beam of the purest white that came from the bottom of wherever the floor was and never seemed to stop rising.

"You've got to be kidding me!", shouted an outraged girl. The girl was, what most would say, stunningly beautiful. Her green hair shimmered in the air, while her pale, porcelain face indicated she had to be of royal blood and her womanly curves, which were covered in fine white robes, while elegant, were not too much. Everything was in perfect proportion. She was probably one of most beautiful girls you'd ever see. Too bad she was the Goddess of Wind. Surrounding the woman were the other beings that were all robed with silky garments and were also staring bewildered at the man floating in front of the beam of light.

"Why has the Master changed plans? That has never happened before! Shouldn't the boy inherit it? That's the only way he'll be able to defeat-", the woman got out before she was interrupted. "Asreath, please control yourself", an ethereal voice said. "This is the will of the master", the man speaking had smooth black hair and a warm smile adorning his pale regal face. Golden and emerald green clothes hung loosely from his body as his wings flapped through the air.

"The boy will not inherit it, understand?", the man asked. "I...I see. Please forgive me of my outbursts.", she stated politely, her head down. "All is forgiven. It is good to voice your opinions. Though take care they do not go against the will of the Master.", the man said kindly as he disappeared in a burst of light. "Asreath you should be careful, shouting like that, and to The Speaker of Master no less. You really gotta watch your mouth.", the voice said. The said woman turned to the source of the voice.

"People could start to worry...", sighed a man with fiery red hair adorned with a purple cloak with white outlining and purple chest plate covering his torso and purple leather greaveswith a sword with an intricate design hanging from his hip had said as he walked over as he shifted his eyes, watching the many beings in the large chamber. "Though ever since Nari disappeared you've been different.", he said quietly. The Goddess froze, remembering the angel that could've been her younger brother.

* * *

_In a long grassy field we see two figures lying down as the wind blew the grass gently one of them, a teenage boy that looked around 15 with spiky brown hair and a warm face. He was wearing a simple white shirt and gray pants. "This place...is so awesome!", he said softly. "You like it? Each Ruler gets to design their own domain where they control each law of Earth and Nature.", Asreath said smiling, the never-ending , but gentle wind blowing her smooth hair. _

_"You know. I'm may just be a lowly servant angel. But one day I'll rise through the ranks and become a Seraphim. And then I'll become a Ruler myself!", he stated confidently as he thrust his fist through the air. "You know that won't be easy. First you'll have to fight demons down on Earth constantly, become incredibly strong, and then find out your chakra affinity if you wanna be a Seraphim. And even if you do become one, in order to become a Ruler, you have to take the place of a current Ruler who has retired a chosen to live out their lives as humans or a Ruler that has died.", she said seriously._

_"Either way you'll have to wait for a very long time.", she stated smiling. Suddenly Nari sat up. "It doesn't matter. No matter what and no matter how long. I will become one!", he said as he stared into the sky. Suddenly he became surprisingly sheepish. "But, you know If you ever decided to step down and relinquish your title you'd know who to pick, right?", questioned Nari._

_"Of course, I'd pick an angel.", started Asreath. Nari leaned in to hear her better. "Who would obviously be handsome.", she said grinning madly. Nari then smoothed back his hair and posed for her. "He'd have to be strong and brave.", she stated, trying her best to hold back her laughter. Nari puffed out his chest and flexed his arms before he said, "And that would be m-", he got out before Asreath had simply said, "A seraphim.", before she burst into laughter._

_Nari hung down his head in shame. "How the hell was I able to fall for such a stupid trick.", he thought as he mentally berated himself. "You know,", began Asreath who was finally done laughing. "Why are you trying so hard to be a Ruler? _

_First of all, your fighting and weapon skills are very below average, you can easily be tricked, which just happened now, and finally no angel of your rank ever managed to get to seraphim rank. You haven't even gotten your wings, yet.", she finished seriously. "I don't care. I won't give up. I will become a Ruler. And I'll be the best one of them all.", Nari said his eyes determined as he fell back down to the grass, with a relaxed look on his face. _

_"You may not have the skills of a Ruler yet but you already have the heart of one." Asreath thought herself as she looked at Nari's prone body. "What are you staring at?", asked a lecherously grinning Nari. "I know you want me but you still have till wait until legal adult age just like all the other women who want me. Especially Lust, she's a fox!", stated a smirking Nari right before his face made friends with a wind chakra enhanced fist. They became very close. "You hentai!!", shouted an blushing Asreath. "How the hell did you become an angel, you perv!", bellowed as Asreath beat Nari even more, his smile still there even with a painful looking black eye._

* * *

A single tear rolled down her elegant face, which she quickly wiped away. "They're not sure he's dead, he's just lost his holy chakra signature. But then again, it was always hard to sense his for some reason.", she said smiling grimly. Gasping in remembrance, she faced the red-haired man determined to focus at the task at hand. 

"Kratos! Please tell me you can't agree with the Speaker. Not once has this ever happened. Also, don't you think it's weird that every lesser god except for a select few were no longer allowed to go into the Divination Chamber, which allows us to see the future of the Earth. Then certain angels get promoted to seraphim, the personal guards of Master himself. And now Master has changed one of his decisions. This has never happened once. It just doesn't seem right.", she finished troubled with her observations.

"Hmm... I can see how you're worried but there's no way to know what to do. You can only have faith and believe in what you do is right.", the man said as he turned to walk away. "Kratos...if something really wrong was happening...what would you do?", Asreath asked desperate of his opinion. The man stopped and looked back at her, his ruby eyes burning in conviction. "Just have faith and believe in what I know is right.", he said as he came closer, looking down upon, which reminded her of the severe height difference between them.

"You may not know this, but when Master created the lesser gods and angels he gave some of his own personal holy chakra in doing so. (**A/N: If you're don't really get what holy chakra is, then just think of the term youkai, which is demonic chakra, and holy chakra is the opposite of youki. If anyone can suggest a more fitting name please include it in your reviews.) **Because of this, since he gave us more holy chakra than the angels, the lesser gods gained the ability to naturally predict the right path of destiny humans must go through in order to finally be able to grow past their humanly nature and become something...closer to us.

But, for some reason we can't actually use that ability freely like the Master can. We can only get a slight nod to the right direction. Also he made it easier for some to unconsciously use that ability while it's much harder for others.", Kratos said smiling because he knew he irritated her.

"Dammit Kratos, I know that! Master personally told me that. He even told me that I had the highest ability to predict the right path-", she got out before Kratos quickly covered her mouth. "Silence! Are you a fool!? Only three people in existence know of that and I don't plan of more knowing, understand!?", Kratos violently hissed to her. When he saw her shocked face he quickly lost his anger. Backing away, he turned and walked off.

"Also remember this. All angels lack the ability to sense the path chosen for mankind. They are just evolved forms of man. They can still be corrupted. ", he said mysteriously as he disappeared in a small burst of flames that quickly disappeared, leaving the stunned Goddess staring at air. "Dammit Kratos, Why the hell are you so vague!!", shouted Asreath. _"There was only one direct comment he made. "Just have faith and believe in what you know is right. He wants for me to sense the right path!"_, she realized.

To search for that small part of her that was not part of her, yet was. It was incredibly rare for a lesser god to actually use the ability on purpose. Once she learned she could do it the Creator actually taught her how to do it. She was the only person who ever saw him in his true form. Remembering her lessons, she relaxed completely. _"You can do this!"_, she thought.

Taking a small breath she quickly emptied her mind. After at least five minutes in silence, since all the lesser gods had already gone to their domains and no angels were allowed in the chamber except for a select few and the Speaker. _"Concentrate...concentrate...what a minute I'm not supposed to be thinking at all!"_, she thought to herself. Shouting in frustration, she tipped over and landed on her rear end in a rather ungraceful manner. _"This is impossible!"_, she mentally screamed.

In reality, while she could do it she only did it once in her entire existence. About 10,000 years ago while sleeping in her chambers she saw something that disturbed her to this very day. She found herself in the middle of a desert...or what used to be one. The sand was thrown around everywhere, as if a tornado took all the sand, and then threw it everywhere it could reach. The terrain had been so altered she could even see the raw earth beneath the sand.

She also saw a couple people lying on the ground. Strangely they were completely black. Everything was black, their bodies, their clothes, even their blood that covered the sand. But the most disturbing sight was a man (covered in black of course) kneeling in front of another man with something sticking out of his stomach. Whatever that was sticking out of the kneeling man was being held by the other standing man.

With a sickening squelch he pulled it out, causing a spray of black blood to cover the standing man's clothes. She soon realized the object was a katana. The man kneeling was saying something, but she could hear a word. Suddenly the world began to fade away, slowly but surely. She watch horrified as the man raised the sword, which looked like it was glowing, and slashed the kneeling man in front of him, blood spilling and staining the sand.

The almost dead man was strangely still as if just realizing he was going to die, then said something, and then fell over, landing with a thud, obviously dead. The man, not even shaken in the slightest reached towards his face and took off what appeared to be a mask and threw it away carelessly, his hair now free, being blown by the wind. He then looked directly at her and smiled even though she couldn't see his mouth. As the scene before started to fade even more, what she heard next chilled her to the bone.

"You know, at first I wanted you, but now that I think about it fire isn't such a bad alternative.", the man said amused as he grabbed a cloth from his pocket and wiped his blade clean of the blood. She was praying that this nightmare would end soon. Suddenly everything turned black erasing the entire scene from my view. Thinking it was over she let loose a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "But you'll still have to die.", the man said coldly as two glowing red eyes appeared where he used to be standing. She woke so suddenly it was as if her mind really believed he could kill her in her own dream.

She shivered noticeably at the memory. She couldn't sleep for days after that experience. All that blood was too much for her. Willing her mind to forget she found her staring at the clock tower. She honestly didn't know what purpose the clock served, but soon found herself staring at the pendulum swinging back and forth, tic and tock. _"So...relaxing."_, she thought as her eyes blanked out. Everything soon faded to nothingness. Her last coherent thought was simply, _"So relaxing..."_

She didn't know anything. She had no dreams, but was so at peace with herself she didn't care. She wasn't sleeping, for she could feel and see her body moving, it taking halls and corridors she never knew existed, her body somehow avoiding the guards so closely, yet so carelessly if she could think she would be astounded, but she didn't care. For she was in a state of mind so instinctual she could only sit back and watch. And watch she did.

After a few hours, she finally regained control of her body. Her mind felt foggy as she remembered what happened in the last 3 hours. She almost gasped when she realized she was that she had never been in before, which was amazing because in the hundreds of years she'd existed she had she'd explored every nook and cranny of the castle.

She snapped out of her reverie when she heard voices. She turned and saw that a stone brick was missing from the hallway walls. She walked over to it and peered into the small hole caused by this, almost on purpose, mistake. She saw the Divination Chamber from high above. She surprisingly saw angels guarding every entrance into the chamber. No angels, even the seraphim that were allowed in there could be in there without a Ruler being present in the facility.

And since every Ruler was commanded to go back to his or her domain there couldn't be a Ruler in there. So who could be in there? She studied the Hall closer and focused on the huge, glowing sphere that represented the Earth. It showed each and every part of it and focused largely and/or smaller on some parts depending whether major events were happening. And it was focused intensely on Konohagakure no Sato, where the Kyuubi was ravaging the Hidden Village. She almost gasped when she saw the Speaker kneeling before man shrouded in shadows and black. _"Who is that?"_, she wondered. Out of all the lesser gods only one wore black and that was the Ruler of Shadows. She quickly leaned in closer to hear the conversation.

"Everything is going according to plan, my lord. The army is amassing itself finely and I estimate it'll be done in 17 years.", stated the Speaker. "17 years?", he asked in a tone that screamed silent fury. The man sighed visibly and called to one of the two angels guarding the main entrance.

The angel immediately trembled in fear and fell to his knees begging forgiveness. _"Is the man really so scary?"_, pondered Asreath as she watched further on. "Do not worry, my friend. I will give you no harm. I merely wish to tell you something of great importance.", he said in a tone that seemed almost fatherly.

The angel got up thanking him profusely as he walked towards the man. "Come closer, I only want you to know.", he stated with the same tone. The Speaker, for some reason moved a good 2 feet away. The angel didn't notice obviously thinking highly of himself if the man trusted him so greatly. Asreath suddenly realized what the man what about to do. She didn't know how, but the man just seemed to unconsciously radiate evil. She was about to scream out to warn the angel to run away as fast as possibly, but her body froze, not allowing her to do so. She could only watch it unfold. _"You fool! Can you not see what will happen!?"_, she screamed in her mind towards the angel.

The angel leaned in to hear what the shaded man wanted to say to him. "You're not very smart are you?", he said maliciously. In a flash so quick Asreath could barely see, the angel's body fell forward separate from its head. The head rolled around on the floor, the man's face contorted, no doubt from grinning confidently to about to scream in horror. The head was severed so quickly it hadn't even bled. In a small flash of light the body disappeared. The only reminder of the angel was the glowing white sparkles that were soon absorbed into the man. "Continue your report now.", the man said coldly with no remorse. Not shaken in the slightest the Speaker then sighed noticeably at the man.

"He was ugly, anyway.", the man stated nonchalantly. The Speaker visibly twitched at this. The man in the shadows saw this and did a gesture that was obviously a smirk. "If you didn't want your men to die then you shouldn't have said it anyway.", he said with a chuckle. Asreath was furious! Not only did he just murder an angel in cold blood, he had the gall to laugh about it. She tried to see who the man was but failed. The room was unnaturally bright and it looked as if the man was covered in the shadows of everything in the room, which formed the darkest black ever imagined. Hell, the Sharingan couldn't pierce that darkness. The Speaker remained silent his eyes hidden behind his ebony hair. "Anything else?", the man said as if daring him to do something about it. The Speaker brought his head up and it had even less emotion in it than before.

"Nothing, sir. Now as if I said it will take time form the army to be complete, but since you absorbed the holy chakra from that angel your aging process has been drastically slowed. To you 50 years is a single so you have nothing to worry about when it comes to time.", he stated smoothly. "So the more holy chakra I absorb the longer my life force extends?", the man asked with a curious tone in his voice. "Yes, but eventually you'll still die. In order to attain true immortality you'll have to absorb several lesser gods. And as you know you can't begin to do that until the right time. And of course we'll need a catalyst for the absorbtion. Now, it will take time to find a suitable sacrifice, but I think I've already found one. But still until the army is ready we cannot make a move, my lord.", he finished emotionlessly. "I see...", he said obviously growing bored. "You are dismissed. Since I can do nothing until that time I might as well return to the human world.

_"What the hell! Return? That would mean he's human too. But that's impossible. Humans can't even touch angels, let alone decapitate them. And that monstrous strength can't be human!"_, she thought panicking as she ran silently away from the evil surrounding the man. She had to run. She had to get away! She ran, hoping she would meet no one. Unfortunely, she did as a hand grabbed her petite waist, while another covered her mouth just in case she screamed. Struggling, she focused a vortex of wind in her spare hand that could cut through steel like butter, and aimed it at the person behind her. She was dismayed when an electrical shield blocked the wind and if the electricity wasn't as controlled she would've been fried in an instant.

"Sheesh Asreath, you trying to kill me!?", said a worried but annoyed voice.

"What, Kirche! Is that you?", shouted a relieved Asreath. Adjusting her now messy robes, stood a tall, blue-haired, and incredibly seductive woman, clothed in the usual lesser goddess' robe. "Stay quiet for now and follow me. Hopefully no one was alerted to our presence. Don't worry, I'll explain later, but first we have to get to the gate.", stated Kirche, who was starting to run into a corridor. "What do you mean?" , asked a confused Asreath. "You're going to make sure he inherits it!", said a determined Kirche as she grabbed Asreath by the hand and took off.

* * *

_It was raining. As if the sky was crying over the lives lost. The battle was over. The damage was immense. So great it would've ruined any other shinobi village. Fortunely Kohonagakure, The Village Hidden In The Leaves, was not like the other villages. The people had the Will Of Fire within them. They would rebuild and survive. But it seemed, however, their Fourth Hokage wouldn't survive with them. Hundreds of people surrounded the dying body of their hero. But by far the most hurt were the shinobi. Many of them were used to comrades dying before, but the Yondaime was different. During the Great Shinobi Wars, he was beacon of light that saved them so many times. Many of them would've gladly given their life for him, because without him they wouldn't even be there. But for now they could only watch as their hero died…_

_A white-hair man holding a sleeping baby rushed to the half-dead Yondaime. Barely breathing he looked towards his sensei and coughing blood, he whispered, "What happened, is he hack okay?", questioned the Yondaime. "Yes, but soon after you took him when he was born she died soon after." "Man, do I have bad luck. When I die Kushina's gonna kill me again for ruining her first baby's day.", he said light-heartedly. Suddenly his eyes widened and he released an even more fierce fits of coughs. "Sensei, there's no time. I have to finish it.", he spoke with a sad smile._

* * *

The Celestial Gates was something very few got to see more than once. The majestic gates that separated the Guardian Realm from Earth and the Demonic Plane were a sight to behold. They stretched further to the sky than any mortal's eyes could see. The gates shone with a myriad of different colors. But for some reason whenever Asreath saw them they felt to her more like the gates to a prison because she knew she could never cross them in her existence. The gates were prevented anyone from crossing them because of the unbreakable barrier. No being could cross them except the angels that were allowed this far out into the Guardian Realm. They had to hide from the many guards that patrolled the nearby towns. "What are we doing here, Kirche?", asked Asreath as she stared at the gates. "This is where you have to make a choice.", stated Kirche looking at her seriously. "What do you mean, a choice?", questioned Asreath. "Will you help us or walk away?", asked a voice behind. Asreath spun to see Kratos, emerging from the shadows. "What is going on, guys!", nearly screamed Asreath. "Trust us, we will explain. But for now we need to know.

Will you help the boy receive his clan's legacy?", asked Kratos. "But we were given specific orders not to interfere with it!", stated Asreath, who was now near hysteria. "We know…but do you remember what happened to the angel in the Divination Chamber?", inquired Kratos. Asreath visibly shivered from the gruesome memory. "But what does that have to do with orders from the Master!", shouted Asreath. "The man who you saw kill that angel is now making the orders.", said Kratos grimly. "Somehow, some way, he was able to usurp control from the Master.", stated Kirche. Asreath's eyes widened. "No…you've got to be kidding me. There's no being existence that could even hope to match the Master.", she said, in complete denial. "How could he?", she asked desperately. "We have no idea. But we do know one thing. He's planning for a war against us, the lesser gods." "He's somehow, corrupting the angels to obey him.", said Kratos, more seriously than he had ever been before. "Will you help us?", he asked so sincerely that Asreath could say he was almost begging her. Asreath, as much as she wanted to deny knew he wasn't lying. He had always helped her when she needed it and it was her turn to.

"Yes Kratos. I will. I've known you for over 20,000 years and not once have you ever lied to me.", she said as she gathered resolve. "What do you need me to do?", she said with confidence. "The Yondaime will die five minutes earlier than he was supposed to. We need you to extend his life just a little longer to make sure the boy inherits it.", stated Kirche. "I see.", Asreath stated as she headed towards the gates. Kirche walked back to Kratos, whispering, "Do you honestly believe that she can actually break through the gate's barrier?". "We have to know. Maybe the Master is letting this man take over. Maybe he has a plan for all of this. If she isn't able to pass through it, then maybe… maybe nothing's wrong.", answered Kratos. "You and I both know you don't believe that.", Kirche stated. "Yeah…I know."

She felt so calm. She wondered why she wasn't panicking. The one being that she knew without a doubt was invincible was somehow defeated by a mere human. A war could happen in the place were there were no wars. But right now it didn't matter. All that matter was making the boy would inherit that which was rightfully his." She reached the gate and placed her hand onto the smooth surface. She got 2 feet away from it before the barrier blocked her. She knew what she had to do. Like before she was no longer in control of her body, and found her body guiding her actions. Focusing a huge amount of chakra, she let a huge burst of energy directly on the barrier, causing smoke to envelop the area. _"Could she have done it!?"_, wondered Kratos, as he covered his eyes from the smoke.

When the smoke cleared the trio gazed at the still-standing barrier. "She…failed.", murmured Kirche. "No…not yet.", said Kratos. For a moment the barrier remained unchanged. But soon, they saw something that they knew meant that they couldn't back out. A crack. Slowly, but surely the barrier was covered the small, but visible cracks. Asreath saw this, placed her hand on the barrier, and simply said, "Shatter." And shatter it did. Suddenly the barrier broke into tiny shards, raining onto the ground, causing a rainbow of lights to shine upon them. For a moment, Kratos was worried that Asreath would be skewered by the shards, but soon realized that no such thing would happen. Gusts of wind surrounded her, blowing aside any shards near her. "Do it now before it's too late!", shouted Kratos. She simply held out her hand and and focused. She already knew her goal. She just had to make sure she got it. In a flash, glowing green energy gathered around her palm, and she gently said, "Healing Wind". The green burst of energy was quickly expelled from her hand, shooting past the gates and through the cosmos, heading towards Konohagakure. With her task now complete, Asreath walked to the dumbstruck Kirche and Kratos. She smiled and fell into the arms of Kratos, unconscious. Kratos then emotionlessly carried her away with Kirche by his side. No words were said. No questions were asked. They could only hope they had done what was right.

* * *

_He had to finish it. He was so close. He just had to summon enough strength to unseal it. The Yondaime made for the sleeping baby boy, but quickly fell. His life was draining away, and much faster than he originally thought. "Minato…please rest.", murmured Jiraiya as he placed the baby in the Yondaime's now cold arms. "No, not yet…almost there…", muttered the Yondaime his heart stopping just as he placed his hand on the baby's forehead. "He's dead…", cried the Sannin. Saltly, hot tears spilled down his face, and for the first since Orochimaru's betrayal he cried, the villagers joining him._

"_I've failed him.", the Yondaime thought in his last remaining seconds of consciousness. His vision was reduced to total blackness. There was no fighting this. He gave a mental sigh and embraced the cold arms of death to feel something he shouldn't have. Warmth. A small, tiny amount of chakra returned to him. Not enough to unseal it. But enough to weaken it. A small and shaky heartbeat returned. He wearily opened his eyes and pressed his hand onto the baby's forehead. A warm flow of chakra traveled into the boy. The Yondaime could the seal weakening. Jiraiya watched this in disbelief, while villagers were too distracted by their sorrow to notice the small current of chakra. With a sad smile as he used up the last of his chakra. "I've done it.", he thought as he looked over to his sensei, and the closest thing to a father he ever had. "J-Jiraiya.", he whispered. The toad sennin listened, intent on hearing his student's final words, despite the pouring rain. "P-promise me that the village will see Naruto as a hero...and also when he's old enough tell him of his family and that I'm sorry I given him the same childhood I had as a orphan." And before Jiraiya could respond, Minato Namikaze, student of one of the Sannin, husband of Kushina Uzumaki, and Hokage of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden In The Leaves, died. _

_Jiraiya didn't cry this time. He simply stayed there when the baby cried for a seemingly unknown reason. Jiraiya suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the Sandaime, staring sadly at the body of Minato. "Jiraiya. Do not be sad anymore. Unlike before, this time he died a free man.", he said as a wind blew and the rain stopped. "Many will refer to this day as a disaster. A living hell on Earth.", he spoke as the clouds parted, and as he walked forward and lifted the quieting baby. "But after all of this, I believe that the Yondaime left us a gift that will be greater than we will ever realize.", he said as the sun shined for the first time after the Kyuubi struck . "Yes...truly...", Jiraiya as tears once more streaked down his face. But unlike before, these were tears of joy as he laughed loudly remembering the times he shared with his student, while gazing at the biggest rainbow he had ever seen in his life._

Two people were walking in a corrider. One adorned in robes and wings folded, while the other was swathed in a darkness darker than black. "It's seems the Yondaime was only able to weaken the seal instead of fully deactivating it. But It is still possible to break it. Should we assist?", questioned the Speaker. "No. We've already given him a chance. He's one of the few that really have a choice. If he doesn't break it, then he'll die pathetically. If he does, he'll still die. He'll just live longer. We've already won. It's just a matter of time we reveal it to everyone.", the man said as they reached a door. The Speaker opened it without a single thought. The man covered in shadows chuckled darkly as he walked forward and smiled as he stared at the chilling sight: Hundreds of thousands of angels training below the balcony he was on. Each one ready to die for him. And each one ready to kill. "Yes we've already won.", he murmured as he cackled with a insane glint within his _bloody red eyes_...

**A/N: And so ends chapter one which was over 6,000 words. New Record! I hoped you enjoyed it and if I get at least 20 reviews then I'll update even sooner. Narukage, signing out.(I know lame...)**


	2. The Decision

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 2. And I have to say I'm sorry for taking so damn long to get this out. 6 friggin' weeks! But honestly, 4 projects in the same month, preparing for mid-terms, and taking all honor classes really sucks up your time. But enough of my petty excuses! Also this chapter reveals a certain disability that Naruto has. But don't worry about it. Enjoy chapter 2!**

**"Bold": Kyuubi talking, any other demon, deity, or author speaking**

_"Italicized": Thinking, flashback or the past_

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing this.

**Chapter 2: The Decision**

In the first centuries of existence, Earth was plagued by demons. Humanity was constantly hunted by the demons, because of the fear that the human race might eventually become stronger than them. For those humans life was a living hell. Death was as common as the cold. The darkness seemed it would never end. Back then, people had no idea of the existence of chakra, but the warriors that lived back then used it on a basic, but primal level, using it to enhance their strength and body in combat. Once humanity learned that they could train enough to slay the once all-powerful demons a seemingly never-ending war ensued. The demon population was depleted rapidly, but the numbers were soon restored by the Bijuu. The leaders of demonkind, were known to humans as death incarnate. Whatever village or town unfortunate enough to be crossed one of the Bijuu were soon abandoned. It was in the midst of that horrible war that The Ancient appeared.

End Chapter 1.

* * *

Pain. Hunger. Disappointment. While these feelings visited him constantly they paled in comparison to the feeling called loneliness. Eventually the others would go away, but loneliness was always with him. And sometimes in the back of his mind hate for the people who treated him this way. A six-year old Uzumaki Naruto pondered this as he looked down from a building as people wandered on the streets some muttering, "Where's the damn demon…" Clutching his broken right arm he sighed. It wouldn't matter. One night of sleep and it would be fixed again, good as new. It was 2 weeks since his first day of going to the Ninja Academy. And it was 2 weeks since he realized he couldn't use his chakra. He tried accessing his for the 40th time that day. He felt a tiny amount available. Much too tiny to be used for even the most simple jutsu. And as he tried accessing more, and suddenly a wave of intense pain hit him. He fell to his knee, letting the chakra slip away. "This sucks.", he muttered quietly. His entire life had been unfair from birth. But everything seemed fixable before. If he became Hokage, then he would be granted respect, acknowledgment, and maybe even admiration. But who ever heard of a ninja who couldn't even use all his chakra, much less a Kage? "Heh, at least I'll never die of chakra depletion.", he said, chuckling sadly. Things seemed impossible. But he wasn't going to simply roll over and die. He was Uzumaki Naruto and he would defy God if he had to. And with a tired, weary, but determined smile, for the 41st time that day he tried using his chakra and pain came again.

* * *

_6 Years Later_

It was a beautiful in Kohonagakure, one of the most powerful ninja villages to exist. One of the most major features of Kohona was the Hokage Monument. But if one stared closely at it they would notice something strange about it. Several times during the day a bulge appeared to travel across the monument to each Hokage. And if one stared even closer they would see a blond boy appear from the top of the monument. The birds chirped pleasantly as a blonde boy rested, his trademark orange jacket unzipped, revealing his dark blue t-shirt. With an excited air about he sat up and walked towards the edge of the monument. He stared at the city below him and couldn't but smile a little.

At first he truly hated the people of Kohona, but slowly as he watched the way they were when they weren't chasing, his hate ebbed away. Whenever a citizen cracked a great joke, he laughed so hard he usually revealed his hiding spot. The way the citizens honestly cared about each other made Naruto realize why they hated the demon inside enough to hate him also. Their friends, family, and loved ones were all taken away. And Naruto had to admit, over the years, the citizens hate of him had slowly lessened. While there were still the occasional attacks he learned how to avoid them. Stretching, Naruto steeled himself for his masterpiece of a prank.

"_Finally…my greatest prank."_, Naruto thought with a giddy smile. Slowly he focused, and gently began to release the still small, but considerably larger amount of chakra he had. While his chakra capacity was still smaller than a average academy student, he, with proper control, could still use it to an efficiency that put Sakura to shame. Living half his entire life as a ninja-to-be not only increased the already frequent attacks, but the intensity of them too. Though recently the attacks had lessened, those few, fear-filled years of existence caused Naruto to soon learned how to reduce his presence to almost nothing. His mantra when he was hiding from attackers or stealing food was simple. "Erase yourself.", he constantly told himself as he began to get to reveal his last great prank before he graduated. Naruto hesitated, but reached further into his chakra. Pain gripped Naruto, but he stood his ground and had gotten the amount of chakra needed to jump from the top of the monument without worry.

Gathering the extra chakra was, to Naruto, like dumping his hand through a wall of acid, and scooping up the needed chakra all within a milisecond. A painful experience, but Naruto had learned one thing from it. The more chakra Naruto channeled, the more the pain got intense, but after each intense chakra channeling Naruto found that he had more available chakra to him. It was tempting to try to push all the way, but the last he tried to do it he wound unconscious for three days. Even he had a limit, but life was getting better. He knew that. Naruto's face darkened considerably. So why did he still cry at night by himself, after a particularly devastating attack on him by the villagers. And why whenever he saw a mother, father, and son together he felt a pang of jealousy.

Shaking the morbid thoughts from his head, Naruto let the rush of the moment fill him as he tumbled down the monument. Reaching out with his hand he thrust his hand towards the monument grabbing an almost un-noticeable piece of brown, tough paper. Still holding the paper and falling, Naruto pulled the paper, which revealed a huge tarp that covered the entire monument. He pulled the tarp down, revealing the true Hokage Monument underneath. The citizens of Kohona were used to many things. The telltale signs of a ninja invasion about to start, the eerie feeling of a mass genjutsu being activated, and a great other many things, but no one in Kohona could've ever anticipated a 12 year old blonde boy would paint graffiti on the entire Hokage Monument. And in huge bright letters, scrawled over all the Hokages' faces were, "Naruto Uzumaki, Your Future Hokage!". Somewhere an old man watched the entire event and rubbed his temples, chuckling tiredly, and waited for the inevitable flood of paperwork that was to come. And somewhere else a man could be heard shouting one word. "NARUTO!!!"

Landing on one of the nearby building, Naruto couldn't help but cringe when he heard Iruka's voice. "I'm so screwed.", he said to himself. Then as if he was expecting it, he jumped to the left, just as a hurl of shuriken flew by him. "A little harsh with the shuriken, don't you think?", Naruto shouted at the oncoming Kohona patrol, adrenaline pumping through his veins. "They were blunted, brat.", one of them said with an amused tone in his voice. _"Two years ago they weren't blunted."_, Naruto thought. Naruto brushed aside the thoughts and leapt to a near building, and ran away with the patrol giving chase. Naruto knew they would be chasing him, so in advance, he had covered the rooftops of Kohona with hidden traps. Naruto silently chuckled as they reached the first trap. For the next half hour, the patrol was bombarded by countless stink bombs, floortraps, and when they finally cornered the blonde demon container, in a closed off block , they were ragged, tired, and smelt worse than the Akimichi's toilets after a clan feast.

Naruto had to admit, those guys had gotten better. When he had finally worked up the confidence to start causing pranks that would attract Kohona patrols he was blown away at how easily he had outmaneuvered them and after a few hours of running he had usually lost them. But still, nothing taught stealth better when getting caught could result in death. And since he couldn't use chakra to enhance his blows he forced himself onto a training regime so strict that many ninja would classify it as a B-ranked mission if they were ever forced to attempt it. This resulted in him having natural strength and stamina many chunnin couldn't have unless they used chakra. But over the months, not only did the one patrol that constantly came after get better, but they soon developed a strange bond with each other. But now being surrounded by the said members of the patrol, many of whom were probably going to be denied..."certain" privileges with their wives and girlfriends until the smell wore off, Naruto couldn't help but sweat a little.

"Oi! This game is over now, gaki! Come with us now!", stated the leader of the patrol. Naruto was about to shout back before the smell of the leader hit him. Naruto cringed slightly as he held a hand over his nose. _"Definitely got hit more than twice."_, he thought. "Heh, I don't think so!", as he formed a seal. The patrol had never seen Naruto use a jutsu against them, so they were taken by complete surprise when smoke billowed from the transformation, and revealed a walking wet dream. A woman with silky blonde pigtails, electric blue eyes, and a luscious body almost completely revealed, and leaving very little to the imagination.

The effect was almost instantaneous. The entire squad shot forth geysers of blood from their noses. Naruto released the '"modified" henge, ignoring the fading pain from the chakra usage. Naruto took a moment to appreciate his handiwork. The entire block was covered in blood that erupted from the squad. Naruto was impressed, but also disappointed in how effective that jutsu was to grown men. "Man, what perverts! I'll never be like that!!", he shouted defiantly.

Turning around to leave, Naruto immediately bumped into something. Looking up hesitantly, he saw the patrol leader's angry eyes looking right back down. The man had luckily blinked partially, before glancing at Naruto's henge. While his nose bled furiously and the perverted side of his mind already knowing what he was going do tonight, he was able to control himself well enough to still look intimidating with tissue paper stuffed up his nostrils. An impressive feat indeed.

"First of all, you're going straight back to the academy, _right_?, he said with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. Naruto quickly nodded his head up and down. "Oh and that part about you never becoming a pervert…yes you will. Now get!", shouted the patrol leader. Naruto hastily complied, rushing to the "welcoming" arms of Iruka-sensei. The patrol leader satisfied with the outcome, moved to start carrying his men back to headquarters until he noticed an…affliction every one of them had. "No way in hell am I carrying any of these guys.", he muttered to himself as he quickly backed away. He looked down, sighed, and began the long walk home. Two hours later another squad found the abandoned squad and quickly rescued them. Though the 32nd Squad would never figure out why everyone laughed at them whenever they walked into a room.

* * *

Naruto was soon caught the aforementioned "welcoming" arms of Iruka in a tight headlock, partially choking him, as he dragged Naruto back to class. Once in the classroom, he released Naruto, who immediately gasped for air. "Naruto! This isn't the time to be playing around! The Genin Exams are in two days and you still think you have time to goof off?", shouted Iruka, hoping that the lecture could penetrate Naruto's thick skull. It didn't. "But Iruka-sensei, I had to do one great prank before I became a ninja!", pouted Naruto. "Well, according to your grades you're the dead last of your class!", Iruka shouted. Naruto responded to this by simply ignoring him. "That's it Naruto!", shouted an irate Iruka. "All right class, since Naruto missed the lesson, we're going to have to review the Henge no jutsu(Transformation Technique) all over again. The class groaned and some complained at Naruto, who was smiling like an idiot, unaware that more than one pair of eyes saw through his mask.

* * *

Naruto nervously fiddled with his fingers. It had been two days and the students were being into the Exam Room, all walking out, wearing their headbands proudly. Dammit! He had done pretty good on the taijutsu and kenjutsu(Weapon techniques). He completely flunked genjutsu, but that really only meant he sucked at illusions. But now it was the ninjutsu part of the exam and Naruto knew they were doing his worst jutsu. Bunshin no Jutsu(Clone Technique) was his very worst, because it took the most chakra out of all his techniques. More chakra than he could handle. So unless he wanted to faint in front of the examiners, he was screwed. No one except the Hokage knew that he couldn't use most of his chakra, and even then he didn't know how much it hurt to use it. Naruto remembered that night so clearly…. 

"_Naruto. I've heard from your teachers that you cannot use almost all of your chakra.", stated the Sandame as the 10 year-old Naruto sat across from him in his office. "So, that doesn't matter, I'll still be Hokage!", Naruto shouted loudly, getting up from his seat. The Hokage paused and then looked at Naruto with his piercing eyes. "Naruto, for the next few minutes, drop your mask and answer my question. Do you truly you believe that you can still become Hokage with such a disability?", he questioned. Naruto was surprised for a minute, but soon his smile dropped and his electric blue eyes stared straight into the Sandaime's eyes. "So much like his father…", thought the Sandaime as he tried not to show his feeling of nostalgia of when the Yondaime eyes became so serious. "I…I'd be lying if I said I never doubted becoming Hokage. At my worst moments…I wondered why even try? But when I look at this village oji-san…I see how much everyone loves each other. And I know how hard they would fight to protect this village. So that's why I want to become Hokage. To protect the people of this village…even if they don't want me to.", Naruto said as his eyes bored into the Sandaime's eyes. _

_The 3rd Hokage smiled warmly. "All right Naruto, how 'bout we get some ramen?", he said. Naruto's face brightened up considerably, and with a speed unnatural for a ten year-old, he was dragging the Sandaime through the streets happily. Sighing, and already saying farewell to his wallet's contents, the Sandaime smiled and let Naruto truly be happy, if only for a while._

"Naruto Uzumaki!", shouted a voice emanating from the Exam Room. With a weary sigh, Naruto cheerily hopped towards the room, never noticing the people who saw through his act.

* * *

"Sonuvabitch!!", cursed Naruto as he almost passed out from the chakra pain he suffered while trying to learn the Kage Bushin no Jutsu.(Shadow Clone Technique) Panting from the pain, Naruto couldn't help but remember the event that had led up to him training in the forest trying to learn a jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll. He had failed the exam, something that made Naruto incredibly bitter about. But Mizuki-sensei had told about a super-secret way to pass the Genin Exam. He was almost caught by the Hokage but a Orioke no Jutsu(Sexy no Jutsu) soon put the Hokage into an early slumber. Then he found the training area and soon started trying to learn Kage Bushin no Jutsu, only to realize that the technique sapped so much of his available chakra that he was in incredible pain before he even knew what happened. About to try the technique again, his head snapped to the right, when Iruka appeared before him. 

"It's all over, Naruto. Do you have any idea how much trouble you're going to be in?", Iruka said with growing frustration. "Just as I thought you caught mefast. I only had time to learn one jutsu, and memorize two other.", he said casually. Naruto, though he looked calm, was sweating bullets. In reality, he had memorized three jutsu, but the one he he said he learned, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, was simply the one he was trying to learn and so far, he was failing. "What do you mean you learned a jutsu?", Iruka questioned as a glint of metal rushed towards Naruto. Iruka, without evening hesitating, pushed Naruto away, while a hail of kunai pierced him in the back. Iruka had one thought as he gasped in pain. _"Mizuki..."_

* * *

The Hokage was, in a word, mad. Watching Iruka getting skewered by kunai did that to him. But watching Mizuki declare to the now trembling Uzumaki Naruto that he was the Kyuubi reincarnatedmade him even madder. More than once he had to catch himself from going to slaughter the man. But as he watched from his crystal ball he realized that Naruto was not trembling from shock but from anger. Anger directed at Mizuki for hurting Iruka. The Sandaime puffed on his pipe happily. _"Naruto, show me what you can do."_

* * *

Naruto was shaking. His emotions were in chaos from the past few minutes. Mizuki had planned to kill him, he contained the Kyuubi, and that everyone knew about it except the younger generation. But two emotions stood above the others. Anger at Mizuki, for lying to him, trying to kill him, and hurting Iruka. And also...happiness. Iruka knew he contained to the Kyuubi...and still accepted him. Also the Hokage did the same for him. That made happy in ways he thought was impossible. And that was when he made his nindo, his ninja way. He would die for his precious people and die gladly. And that was why he standing in front of Iruka, staring down Mizuki. "What the hell are you, going to do, demon brat?", Mizuki spat. Naruto slapped his hands together, forming the seal for Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. "Here goes nothing.", Naruto whispered. Then he drew as much chakra as he could.

* * *

Pain. Extraordinary pain filled every fiber of his being. So intense it was Naruto thought he'd be having a stroke or something. But he kept going, despite the pain. _"Not this time. This time I will not give up. This time I will conquer this pain!"_, Naruto mentally shouted. But he winced as another wave of pain wracked his body. He was losing. It was never-ending this pain of his. He would never conquer it, would he?", Naruto thought with despair. But as he glanced at Iruka, he saw concern. The man could be dying from his wounds and yet he still cared. _"Heh, man am I a crybaby..."_, he thought as he began to draw even more chakra. The pain was immense, but it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was beating Mizuki. All that mattered was protecting Iruka. All that mattered was proving to himself, at least, just this one time he wasn't worthless. And he would die for it.

* * *

Mizuki was watching the being known as Naruto Uzumaki with disbelief. The screams of pain would've been heard by a deaf man. It seemed Naruto would end up killing himself for him. And so with a vicious smirk he watched. But slowly, the screams subsided. Naruto's face was facing downwards, his hair obscuring his face, completely silent. After a few minutes Mizuki growled. "Alright, I've wasted enough time on you. It's time to die.", he said cruelly as he took a single step forward. Naruto then looked at him. And for a second he saw something that was niether demon or human. He saw a glimpse into the future. He saw a being that transcended humanity. He saw perfection. Then he was blasted from his feet from the enormous amount of chakra exploding from Naruto. Slamming into a tree, he gasped in pain. He glanced at Naruto and could only see a swirl a chakra surrounding him. Then it disappeared, revealing a smirking Naruto who formed his hands into a familiar handsign and simply said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

* * *

Naruto had never felt so powerful before in his life. This was his chakra! There was no more pain. No more suffering for just trying a miniscule amount of chakra. Naruto watched as hundreds of clones of him filled the forest. He smiled and with an excited grin, him and every single clone proceeded to beat the living hell out of Mizuki. Iruka, watching all this, couldn't help but feel immensely proud. Then he cringed as a thousand Narutos started hitting below the belt.

* * *

**A/N: I have to say I am not satisfied with this chapter, or at least the ending. Though it's mostly though I can't but feel as though I rushed it just to get it out. Many authors have to write a chapter that is blocking another one that has so much content to offer that many of them rush that chapter. This is that chapter. But other than the ending I'm think it's decent. Also if there are any errors that I didn't notice please tell me about it. Please review! Narukage, signing out!**


End file.
